


The Red Scare

by letsride (orphan_account)



Category: Political RPF, Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: Gen, Misandry, Satire, Sexism, lmfao @the republican party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-07-11 22:26:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7072966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/letsride
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A female as president has made the women of america think they're... <i>men</i> or something. Five men band together and struggle to survive in a woman's world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Red Scare

**Author's Note:**

> based on everything the republican presidential candidates have thus far said about women, and based on what ~~men~~ meninists think will happen if a woman is elected president.  
>  obvs. not my views.  
> satirical, obviously. i guess the point i was trying to get across is that the current republican nominees are all talk.  
> and also that they're v. messy/uneducated. the world outside ur door is pretty big.

Have you ever been _right?_ It’s one of the most powerful feelings in the world- and it comes in different forms. You can feel bad, you can feel triumphant, but the five men that sat in The Bunker felt it with **terror.** Ted Cruz, Donald Trump, Dr. Ben Carson, John Kasich, and Marco Rubio sat around an unused poker table. They sat in suits of course, dignified as a man should be, but they shook. Even if it was not outwardly apparent, they shook. Imposing portraits lined the metallic walls of the poorly furnished room. George Washington, George W. Bush, Benedict Arnold, Richard Nixon.  Respectable men, the lot. Men history forgot.

Men history forgot, at least since Hillary took over. The men had come to dread this time each month- the _Red Scare_ was supposed to be communists, right? Now, though? Now to be safe, they headed to the underground for fear that Hillary’s finger was much too heavy to be poised on the button. They used to be _people,_ the lot of them- politicians, billionaires. Rivals, at that- but now they were forced to band together to survive. The nuclear scare kept them home for a week, each month. Or what they called ‘home’, each discussing ways to get through the oppressive presidency.

Even Bill Clinton renounced his wife’s _insane_ legislations, realizing was crazy to support her. Well, he’d said something about that- right? At some dinner party- Kasich was sure he’d read s _omething_ about that. Marco agreed, said that he’d seen it on the Daily Mail.

 A _woman president,_ really? The way feminists made it seem, it should’ve been just like having a level headed man at the helm of the country. It wasn’t, though, not to the elite circle of men, and it didn’t help that she was a _liberal._ She’d probably _charmed_ her way into these legislations. Gay marriage ran _rampant_ in the country, abortions were the **standard-** after all, children could impede the careers of successful CEOs and business owners, more and more of which were **women.** At least, is sure seemed that way. Multiple abortion clinics in each state? What was this- a King novel? Having a woman president made women think they were… _men_ or something.  

And now, of course, with a woman with her hand on the button, Madame President’s _time of month_ became a heavily revered time. None of the men knew when a nuclear war was on its way- after all she was PMSing, right? She was much too emotional  for the job she’d earned, and It was _terrifying._ The men exchanged glances before finally- as usual- _Trump_ was the first to talk.

“I say we throw a coup- can’t be that hard.”

“You thought winning the election **wouldn’t be that hard.** ” Rubio retorted, shaking his head and leaning back, glancing at one of the many T.Vs that were on, yet silent in the room.

Carson just shook his head, glancing to Cruz, who was mentally praying .None of the men blamed him, he was raising daughters. Attempting to rear women in a free world run by one? Insane. Their aspirations were absolutely unheard of, they were empowered, and beating it out of them was of course frowned on in a world run by political correctness. How dare people instill _character_ in their kids?

“I’m just saying, for years women have practically thrown themselves at me. It’s not hard t-“

“Look, let’s just focus on making it through the week, okay?”

Quiet laughs and scoffs ended _that_ conversation.  
  
Had any of them been paying attention, they’d see that the Clinton administration had just signed off on a peace agreement, but fear took hold of them too heavily for them to read subtitles on any of them. Their lives could be over so quickly.  
  
It was hard to stay **rational** in an America run by emotions and snap judgements.


End file.
